keep an eye on YOU
by Dibetes20
Summary: after the event at mary geoise, vivi still into a rage knowing that CP0 was protecting the bastard from enslaving her friend. so she decided to give the leader of the CP0 a hard slap in the face. but it all ended up as she arguing with one of the agent with a long square nose. WARNING : SHITTY GRAMMAR AND SEXUAL CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED


**Keep an eye on YOU**

**Hi there folks!! Before we continued ,I want to pointed it out that first ,im not really a big fans of onepiece (yes ,call me a fake fans or what ever. ill take whenever you call me) so im sorry if there is so many missed detail of the series(even this is just one shot, still thou…I don't like when there is a missed detail or fact about the object)or an out of character. second, English is not my main language. so if there is a misspelled word or worst, trash grammar ,I am VERY sorry .i tried my best to write this with all my English skill. third, ill warned you again that this will contain sexual content and a love interest of a crackship that nobody ever though about before. So if you don't like it, you can click back for now.**

**That's all I want to point it out. all the characters in this fanfic was not belong to me and I don't take any credits on it. All belongs to sensei eiichiro oda ,I just made this because this story had been stuck in my brain for so many years and now I just had the courage to write it and presenting to all of you guys. Also because I ship this character so bad (long short story, I accidentally ship this character in one of my previous fanfic and now I got addicted to both of them because they look cute together)**

**Anyway, enough babling. Enjoy…**

* * *

**Keep an eye on YOU**

"are you okay shira-sama?..." Ask one of the royal sea servant worry. They all had gathered around the giant mermaid princes who were still crying.

"Im fine…thank you…" shirahoshi sniffed and whipped her tears away.

"im glad to hear that…" rebecca smiled in relief as she tried to calm the mermaid princes. Shirahoshi nodded, still trying to clean her beautiful face from all the snot and tears.

"Those celestial bastard really cruel, captured random princes just to make them as their toys. That is just so disgusting " said the little guy with his cute angry face. he jump up to shirahoshi lap and checking for any injury on the mermaid princes.

"im okay leo-san…. Thank you for fighting for me. all of you…"shirahosi looked to all of her friend. A sweet smile carved on her face as she, again, try to wipe away a single tears that still leaking from her eyes.

"no problem, after all , that's what friends do .right?..." vivi ,the alabasta princess smiled and pat the mermaid on her fin.

Everyone than decide to disband, since the situation had been settled down. Mean a while ,in the center of the pangean castle yard, a group of people with all- white dress standing . they look like they are discussing something.

"alright, you all heard what he said. Dismiss now…" said the man with top hat and a pigeon on his right shoulder. The members of the group than begun to walk away until an angry shout stop their feet from walking.

"HEI!!!! Wait im not finish with you yet!!!" said the princess with a blue hair .she walk with anger in her every step. her face doesn't show any fear or hesitation ,instead ,there is a rage on it .She walked and stop in front of the man with tall hat.

**Slap**

The blue haired girl slapped the man cheek hard. All the people in that field dropped their jaw ,witnessing the courage of the young princess on landing a hard slap on the one of the strongest cipher pol 0 agent. she glare with sharp gaze as the man didn't move an inch.

"I don't care who you are and how strong you are" she growled with rage in her chest.

"but if you do that again to my friends, im not gonna hesitate to pick a fight with you" every member of CP0 watching in silence as the girl continued.

"You should all be ashamed with your self, being a lap dog to the world government and obey to all their dirty request "she paused for a moment .staring at the man's face with her angry brown eyes . she also pointed her finger at the man chest without any hint of a fear on her face.

"i don't care how strong and how ruling they are,but if they keep oppressing us , we will not afraid to stand up against them, even if we have to bring you down ,Stupid pigeon boy.. "she hissed the last word. All the eyes that watching them are stare in surprise. The blue hair girl didn't care thou, she really meant with what she said because she was actually getting sick with all this cruelty and slavery that happened to this place .despite she is one of the world's leader, she don't have a heart to enslave her people. of course she wouldn't, that is even impossible to happened in her kingdom.

"wow wow wow…." A wild hand appeared between vivi and the pigeon man. Making a space in the middle of the two human.

"that is just too far there, blue head…" a man with a long nose and round eyes stand between them. he crossed his arm and starring at her with the most intimidating look he can make.

"you should watch your mouth there princess ,you don't want the celestial to hear that." Said the man with fluffy fur top hat.

"Also, you had no idea who you just insulted here…"he lean a little to give the girl a sharp glare. the princess didn't care , she crossed her arm and put on a smug face.

"and what are you gonna do about that, square nose?..."she smiled ,taunting the long nose man infront of her ,and looks like the man had taken the bait. he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in anger. He opened his mouth to reply to the challenge as a hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him from doing it.

"enough kaku …lets just go.." said the man behind him.

"But…lucci... She insulted you and slapped you.."kaku frowned.

"It doesn't even hurt a bit. Now lets juts move on. We don't have time to fight this silly threat…"lucci turn and walk away, as the other member of CP0 followed behind him .kaku was still froze in his position, he was not sure that this is just a silly thread that they can shake it off easily .he sighed a little than bring his attention back to the blue haired princess standing infront of him.

"ill keep an eye on YOU " he hissed in danger tone and give 'ill be watching you' sign with his finger towards his eyes .the girl just stuck her tongue out and put her arm on her wrist, not caring who she was messing with .kaku grunted ,he squint his eye as she give him the same look. a second later, kaku straightened his body back and leave .a few swearing words can be heard under his mumble as he walking, leaving the area and back to his base.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

_Aahh~_

Soft moan can be heard from one of the castle alley. there was an abandoned room in the end of the alley with lots of barrel and box covering half of the entrance. The alley is so quiet that not even a single ghost was seen on that alley.

_Ahh~ ahh~_

The moan was heard again ,this time it was a little louder than before.

"shhh….keep your voice down .you don't want them to found you like this ,do you?..." said the man with a low and husky voice .he had a wide grin on his face and one finger on his lips .he was standing, still wearing his fluffy white top hat and his suit ,but his pants were unbuckled and down to his middle thigh .he was trusting a blue haired girl infront of him, who were facing the wall and had her back on the mans groin.

"n..no…"a low shy voice replied .the man then smiled ,leaning and close the space between his lips to the girl's ear.

"that's a good girl…"he whispered ,still thrusting his manhood inside the girl ,the girl just bit her lip ,holding the moan that wanted to escape her mouth .she was holding to the wall infront her with both of her hand ,try to keep herself balance from all the push the man give from behind her.

"kaku…pe-please… be…ahh…be ..gantle…ahh" the girl bagged as she holding her self from screaming from all the sensation inside her body.she was blushing and sweating like crazy.her body was pushed in every thurst the man give.her knee was shaking and was about to collapse if the man didn't hold on her hip.

"Gantle?...hah! Never…"the man named kaku chuckled. he stop for a moment, catching her chin and forcing her to facing him.

"you don't have any idea ,how much I want you…"he kissed the girl's behind ears and sniffed her blue hair.

"How much I miss you…vivi…" kaku growled as he said her name and kissed her lips .deep and hungry, he explore all the corner of her mouth .however ,the girl ,vivi, didn't seems to mind and replied the kiss .out of breath ,kaku broke the kiss.

"i…I know, but please .if you keep doing that, I wouldn't be able to hold my voice down…"vivi was panting .she try to keep her voice as low as possible.

"Cant promise you that…" kaku smirked .he then lifted vivi's left leg and let it clinging on his arm ,widening the entrance between her leg. vivi gasped as she not expecting kaku to do this position.

"Kaku!!"she yelped as she grabbing kaku's tie to balance her self, since her leg was lifted up .kaku also had to lean down by the force of his tie being pulled.

"sorry, I just cant stand of how sexy you are…damn…you change so much…" kaku growled as he continued to move his hips.

"you grow so much…your breast is bigger ,your hips is thicker and…damn it vivi…." kaku bit his lower lip as he thrust harder .he cant stand the good feeling between his legs .every time he dug deeper inside her ,the more he lost his sanity. the flesh that wrapped around his manhood, the wetness inside her is just perfect, making him to move much easy. her big round boobs keep bouncing up and down, following the rhythm as he move his hip. kaku closed one of his eye as he gritted his teeth. if this keeps going ,he is going to go insane over this woman's body ,and he didn't mind about that.

"I-idiot!! Don't say something embarrassing like that " vivi push kaku a little as she blushed .kaku cant hold his smile as he saw that cute face of her. cute shy face that he missed a lot…

"arghh…vivi…I cant hold it anymore…I think im gonna cum…"kaku fastened his move. He grab vivi's right boob and squeeze it hard as he try to hold the feeling to explode.

"ahh~ ahh~ kaku…kaku please..ahh~…give it to me…"she bagged .she catch kaku's cheek and try to pull him a little closer,her other hand was gripping the wall.

"damnit vivi….arghh….im…" kaku drop her left feet and grabbing vivi's hips. Holding it tight as he thrust with all his power, pinning vivi to the wall and rested his forehead at her shoulder .sweat dropping from kaku's temple as he try to hold on a little longer.

**KYAAAHH**

Vivi scream out of her lung as she feel kaku's last thrust .it was deep inside, and she can feel the warm and sticky liquid flowing inside her. her knee was trembling as she shut her eyes, drowning in the amazing feeling. while kaku also shut his eyes tight, gritted his teeth and squeezing vivi's hip hard.

"hey did you hear that?..."

"huh?..."the guard that was walking along the alley turned his head.

"What?..."

"I hear a sound…over that room.."the other guard said,point at the dark corner room by the end of the alley.

"What sound?..."

"I don't know…its like a scream ,a girl scream…"the guard shrugged .

"shit…." Kaku cursed under his breath.

"What is-"

"shhhh….quiet…they heard us…"kaku hushed vivi by closing her mouth with his hand.

"a scream?...heh ,that's scary…"the guard chuckled .

"no, I swear I heard it. didn't you hear it too??..."

"nope….maybe you are just hallucinating. You're tired man, I know that…come on ,lets get you a drink .a nice cold beer will make you better " the other guard suggested .the guard hesitate for a second ,he give a glimpse at the dark room ,but then decided to shrug it off.

"yeah…I guess you right…"they began to walk again and leave the alley.

"Fuuhh…that was close…" kaku sighed deeply.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"you know…" kaku broke the silent.

He was buckling his belt and zipping his pants .he glance at the blue haired woman who was pulling up her upper dress to cover her exposed breasts.

"I actually didn't expected to see you here" kaku smiled .vivi was looking around, searching for her panties that was being tossed away before.

"I mean, I know the schedule . I know all of you world leaders will come and you also would come. its just that…I didn't expected to crash into you, I mean…I though you will be busy…and stuff…"

"busy?...heh ,said the guy who worked as chiper pol 0 agent…"vivi chuckled as she wear her panties and pull it up to her hips .kaku also chuckled by her response.

"I know right?... I mean ,we both suppose to be busy like hell, i was suppose to be guarding the castle. securing the area as the meeting goes up and stuff and eyeing any suspicious movement . You also had some work to do but….here we are….heh ,I guess it's a fate huh?..."kaku laughed a bit as he dusted off his fluffy fur hat.

"but…im glad we met.." he wear his hat and adjust it right before he turn his attention back to the blue haired girl.

"yeah…im glad too.." vivi dusted her dress a bit than looked kaku in the eyes. She smile as she walk closer to kaku, grabbing the collar of his suit and pulled him for a kiss.

"I miss you so much…"kaku muttered under his kiss. He tilted his head as he dug in ,deepening the kiss and try to make sure his long nose wasn't in the way .hugging her tightly to show how much he missed his princess. his brave blue haired princess.

Vivi cant hold her moan and blush, she hug kaku's neck and pull him closer to her, closing her eyes as she feeling kaku's tongue as he try to dominance, and he did thou, and she didn't mind at all.

As both broke the kiss, vivi looked kaku right in the eye as he breathing heavily. Kaku gave her a warm smile as he caress her soft cheek. Vivi closed her eyes, feeling kaku's finger on her cheek .but suddenly she open her eyes and her eyebrow knitted.

"But still" she grabed kaku by his nose and pulled it down.

"You shouldn't do that" her beautiful face that was blushing before was suddenly changed into a frown.

"owch owch owch" kaku whimpered as he feel the pain on his nose and forced to lean down.

"Standing there, acting like a cool guy and said 'uuuh... You shouldn't mess with the celestial dragon, even kids know that yada yada yada' instead of helping shirahoshi" vivi mimicking kaku's speech before with a mocking gesture. she still pinching kaku by the nose.

"ouch ouch ouch okay okay!! Im sorry im sorry!!"

"said it like you mean it" vivi pulled it lower, forcing kaku to look her in the eye.

"okay okay….look im sorry…I know its wrong…but…forgive me"kaku bagged as he look vivi in the eyes. Vivi than let go, kaku immediately got up and rubbed his poor long nose.

Kaku sighed before he began to speak.

"Look ,I know its wrong .im also didn't like what he done to her…its just that ,you know its my job to obey them, right?...and believe me when I said you don't want to mess with the celestial dragons ,you don't…"

"yeah sure….it was **your** job…"vivi crossed her arm and looked at her right. not wanting to see kaku's face.

"and if I try to protect her ,I will be called as a traitor, and you know what they did to a traitors?...they gonna kill me if I did. And no, I don't wanna die ,yet…"kaku explained as he tried to look at vivi's face, hoping that she understand his position. Vivi went silent for a moment .she was frowning and her lip was curled up.

"what if…it was me?.."

"hmm?.."

"what if…it was me they try to enslave?..."vivi turn her head to met with kaku's gaze.

"what if I was the one they wanted to capture?...are you gonna still standing there and watch?..."she asked with a mixed emotions on her face. Kaku went silent as he tried to search for a better word to answer her.

"heh….just as I though" vivi turn her gaze back at the floor.

"Of course you will… after all, you are all just a lap dog that will gladly lick their ass-"

"No…"

"huh?.."vivi brought her head up and see the man beside her. he was looking at the floor underneath him. his hat was shadowing his upper face, so its difficult to see his eyes.

"I will fight for you…if it was you…" kaku said in low tone .he lift his head slowly as he meet her eyes.

"I don't care if they will hunt me or anything ,but if it was you, ill take the risk and fight for you. even if I have to die or kill everyone for that…"

Vivi was blushing at the start ,but than she blinked and squinting her eyes .kaku frowned at the unusual look that she gave to him.

"what?..."

"huh….weird…your nose didn't grow longer…" she tilted her head as she studied kaku's ridiculously long nose.

"Why would you think it will grow?... "Kaku asked with a knitted eyebrow.

"I don't know…maybe because you are lying??..."she asked back.

"what?!...of course not. What,you think im sort of a Pinocchio??!!..."he asked shockingly ,feeling a little offended. vivi just nodded and shrugged.

"Ugh listen ,I didn't lie okay?...it was all true ,I would never forgive my self if something happened to you and I didn't do anything about it." Kaku lean closer to vivi ,he held her hand and look her deep in the eyes.

"I love you ,I mean it and I would never let anyone hurt you or make you upset. You remember what I said back at the water 7 right?...and I know you know me better than anyone" he held her tiny hand close to her chest as he still look her in the eye.

"I love you vivi…please remember that…"kaku whispered as he took her to his embrace. Vivi was still frozen. She really didn't expected to heard kaku said that in a serious tone .

Vivi closed her eyes as she hugged the long nose back. She took a deep breath and smelled the scent of a fresh wood ,which one of the things she liked most about this guy.

"I know…I…love you too…square nose.."

kaku chuckled a bit at her reply. he stroke her blue hair softly while still hugging her.

"after all, like i said before... ill keep an eye on YOU..."

**The end**

**Now I know what you thinking. 'damn,that was a shitty story.i should wash my eyes with bleach now.' I know…im sorry..well I tried my best okay?...**

**Anyway, feel free to tell me which way I write it wrong, corrected me if there is a wrong grammar or something, just anything. I always wanted to fix my English skill properly so I can write more (because honestly I had tons of storied in my head ,but I just cant get it out because I was afraid it will be a disaster. )**

**So yeah ,thanks for reading my fanfic. See you in the next story.**


End file.
